leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Warwick/@comment-4536001-20140722231346
Well guys i've ben playing AP Warwick and it's not as bad as it sounds xD I've been taking him to top because he can't survive mid lane... i almost allways rush WotA because man 80 AP is already a good value but +20% spellvamp which makes your Q heal a lot makes this item awesome(also the CDR is cool too)... then there is another problem.. Warwick's Q is his only source of damage if your building ap and that's why i get nashor's tooth and lich bane next. His ult will apply nashor's tooth passive 5 times adding 75(15*5) base damage and a 75%(15*5)AP ratio also the first hit will apply lich bane adding + 50% AP ratio.For boots i change acording to the game but it's usually a choice between Sorc's, Ninja tabi or Merc's. The last 2 items change from game to game but i'll give you some items i like: - Wit's End(Besides adding 210 base damage to your ult in the end your target will have -25 mr and you'll have +25 mr even tough you have no use for the attack speed the MR is nice) - Spirit Visage(good tank item in my opinion the best defensive item for ap Warwick sice it enchances your Q heal) - Zhonyas Hourglass(In Team Fights you blink to their adc with ult, Q them and pray they are dead then you die cause you are in the middle of the enemy team unless you have this neat item that can save your ass xD) - Rabadon's Deathcap(120ap + 30% of all your ability power is massive i'd almost consider this as a must) - Deathfire Grasp(Awesome item if you're looking to brust down someone it will enchance magic damage for 4 seconds which is more than enough to R and Q an opponent) So let's see what we got at level 18 with this build WotA - Nashor's Tooth- Lichbane - Rabadon's Deathcap - Wit's End - Sorc's -442 AP(you should reach 500 from runes and masteries) -Q(let's use a sivir with 1900 hp for this example) will deal 304 base damage+(448) (752 total) and heal you for 752 HP (not counting MR which should be near 0 after you ult anyway) (4.2 sec CD) -W(Nice buff i guess(to your teammates) i use it to proc lich bane) -E(Cool feature... activating or deactivating it wont proc lich bane tough) -R(Here's where the damage comes :D with this build + your passive your ult will have 945 base damage and a 125%(75% from nashors + 50% from lich bane) AP ratio so with this build it translates to 945+(552) also it'l reduce your target's mr by 25 and give you + 25 mr) (49 sec CD) In the end i think AP WW is really awesome and you should give it a try.. i mean it's not something i'd take to ranked but it's really fun to 100-0 an adc or watching people tring to 1v1 you while you heal more than mundo and deal tons of damage. It's downside is the lack of build freedom.... also why does he only have 6 slots :( there are so many good items on him xD